


Royally Screwed

by freudensteins_monster



Series: Logyn Saga [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Logyn - Fandom, Loki - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, BAMF Sigyn, Dom Sigyn, F/M, Loki Angst, Loki Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-18 09:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2343662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freudensteins_monster/pseuds/freudensteins_monster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having escaped Asgard together Loki and Sigyn are hiding out on Midgard. At first it was like a honeymoon but soon the reality of their situation sets in – can the spirited couple maintain their love whilst doomed to an ordinary life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Follow up to Agony & Ecstasy. As always with Loki and Sigyn, smut and violence ensues. NSFW. Part 3’s pretty much finished but I’m struggling with Part 2, not sure how long it’ll be before it’s ready to post. Sorry. xoxox

It had been almost two months since Loki and Sigyn had escaped the dungeons of Asgard hand in hand, slipping between worlds via secret passageways known only to the Trickster God. Much to Loki’s disgust the nearest escape route led to Midgard and the city of London, but beggars could not be choosers. Loki procured them a safe house overlooking Hyde Park - the idea of settling for anything less than luxury in his self-imposed banishment never crossed his mind.

For the first few weeks it was like the godly couple were on their honeymoon; they spent the majority of their time in bed lavishing attention on one another, relishing in the absence of glamours and the secrecy and pretence of their public images. But as the weeks turned into months Loki grew distant and began to withdraw from Sigyn, preferring to mope about in their apartment’s library. Mourning the loss of his throne, Sigyn could only assumed as he would never discuss what was bothering him. She’d tried talking to him but Loki was so accustomed to keeping his own council that when asked what was bothering him all he would reply with was, “It’s nothing, pet”, “Do not trouble yourself, love”. But eventually he stopped replying at all, so lost in his tumultuous thoughts he’d rarely hear her questions. So one night, after the suffocating silence had become too much for Sigyn to bear, she made to escape her brooding lover.

Sigyn slipped out of bed unnoticed, dressed quickly and headed for the door. She needn’t have been so quiet as Loki had fallen asleep with a bottle in his assigned seat in the library hours earlier, a bilgesnipe thundering through the apartment wasn’t likely to rouse him. She took the elevator at the end of the hall down to the ground floor and stepped out into the night, pulling her coat around to ward off the cold.

Sigyn had no idea where she was going but she just knew she had to get away from their new prison cell. She reached their local market – the only place Sigyn was really familiar with in this realm, as Loki was against venturing out into the city for anything other than supplies – and kept going, the sadness and confusion in her heart tempered by the repetitious sound of her footsteps.

She had been walking for what seemed like hours when she heard an all too familiar voice call out her name. She froze like a deer hearing a twig snap but repressed the urge to bolt, ignoring the urgency in Loki’s voice Sigyn kept walking. Loki caught up with her in seconds and pushed her up against the nearest wall, his face incandescent with rage.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?!”

He was still dressed in the dark sweats and grey t-shirt he had been living in for the past week. Sigyn recoiled at the smell of him.

“I needed some air!” she spat back, “To be free of the stench of you.”

Sigyn shoved Loki hard in the chest and pushed passed him but Loki pushed back, growling, holding her against the wall, his hand curling around her throat.

“We are in hiding, or have you forgotten?” Loki hissed, ignoring Sigyn’s taunts, “You cannot just walk about this realm without a glamour – without me. The humans have means of surveillance that rival the powers of Heimdall, if you are seen we would need to flee again – do you want that?” he asked, almost shaking her.

“What does it matter, Loki?” Sigyn murmured, her eyes brimming with tears, “This realm or another – it wouldn’t matter where we went it would end the same way.” She shook her head morosely, tears falling down her cheeks, “If I had known you were going to treat life with me like a prison sentence I would have left you to rot in dungeons!” Sigyn spat.

“What are you talking about?” he asked, his brow creased in confusion.

“You haven’t touched me in weeks and now you can’t even bring yourself to look at me! You feel nothing for contempt for me,” she sobbed, “If it hadn’t been for me, you would still be perched on your precious throne… If it hadn’t been for me, you would have everything you ever wanted… You blame me!” she screamed, pounding his chest with her fists as he held her fast.

“I BLAME MYSELF!” Loki shouted over the top her Sigyn’s wailing, his features wracked with guilt. Sigyn stood rigid, stunned by his outburst. “I have failed... I have failed you. We were to rule Asgard together, but look where my actions have taken us! Exiled, stuck in this pathetic mortal realm. My queen,” he added, clasping Sigyn’s face in her his hands, wiping away her tears with the pads of his thumbs, “My beautiful queen, doomed to a life in hiding when she should be seated on a golden throne by my side, worshipped and adored by all. I have failed you, Sigyn. You have every right to hate me… to want to leave me…”

“Finally.”

“…what?”

Loki raised his head to see Sigyn smiling, wiping away her tears.

“It’s so hard to get through all your layers of stubbornness sometimes.”

Loki stepped back, mouth agape, unsure what to make of the swift change in Sigyn’s demeanour.

“What? You…” he studied her smirk, the realisation slowly dawning on him, “You did this on purpose?”

“Well, anger is quite an efficient means to get through the barriers people put up. I wonder who I learnt that from?” she pretended to muse, tapping a finger against her lips.

“Oh, you… You… witch!” Loki stepped away from his amused lover, running his hands through his greasy hair, scolding himself for falling into her trap, “I am such a fool.”

“Yes, you are.” Sigyn agreed, “How many times must I tell you that I need no throne, and that the only one I wish to be worshiped and adored by is you?” Sigyn put a finger to Loki’s lips as he tried to interrupt, “It matters not what you think I deserve, Loki. I know you would lay the riches of the universe at my feet, win every throne for me, if you could. But the only throne I have ever desired…” Sigyn added in a dark whisper, dragging a sharp fingernail down Loki’s jawline, “is this one.” Loki smiled at this, growling hungrily as he kissed her. “Take me home, my king.” Sigyn begged.

Loki wrapped his arms around Sigyn and in a haze of magic teleported them both back to their apartment. Loki moved towards the bed but Sigyn withdrew, smiling at Loki’s hurt expression.

“You have been wallowing far too long,” she explained, “And you are not touching me again without showering first.”

Loki grinned at this and chased the squealing Sigyn into the bathroom, discarding his clothing before he’d reached the doorway. He walked up behind the giggling Sigyn as she stood by the shower, adjusting the temperature of the water to his liking, and kissed the crook of her neck.

“I am sorry, my love.”

“I know…” Sigyn turned to face him, caressing the side of his face as she placed a kiss on his lips. Her hand moved from his cheek to his throat, her fingernails biting into his flesh, “But don’t ever shut me out again - Do you understand?” she asked venomously, “We’re in this together.” Loki smiled through the discomfort and nodded. “Good. Now get cleaned up, and for the love of the Nine, wash your hair.” Sigyn pleaded.

“On one condition…” Loki laughed as he kissed her.

“And what’s that?” Sigyn asked suspiciously.

Loki grinned mischievously and before Sigyn could react he picked her up and deposited her fully clothed under the shower head.

“Oh, you bastard…” Sigyn spluttered

Loki laughed and with a wave of his hands had unburdened Sigyn of her wet clothes. Sigyn grimaced, spitting a mouthful of water at Loki, who reciprocated by kissing her. He pulled her close, his arms circling Sigyn’s waist as her hands entwined themselves in his dark hair, pulling him closer.

“Ugh, no!” Sigyn barked, pushing him away.

“What is it, pet?”

“Kneel.” Loki was about to question Sigyn’s direction but she silenced him with a tone like sharpened steel, “I said… **_Kneel_**.”

Loki acquiesced, a smirk firmly in place as he moved to place a kiss above Sigyn’s navel only to be halted by a finger lightly pressed against his forehead urging him back.

“No touching.”

Loki chuckled clasping his hands behind his back.

“I have missed these games of yours, love.”

“And whose fault is that?” Sigyn asked, pouring a generous amount of a homemade hair cleanser over Loki’s head.

“Mine…” Loki grumbled as Sigyn worked the lotion into this scalp with her fingertips. “Ah… Are you planning on ripping my hair out at the root?”

“If that’s what it takes to get it clean.” Sigyn chided as she moved behind him to work the cleanser through the length of this hair.

“Hmm…” Sigyn sighed as she moved around to face her lover once more, Loki quirked an eyebrow in response, “I was just thinking you should cut your hair shorter, wear it like you did when we first knew each other… But then I thought, if you did that then I wouldn’t be able to do this…”

Sigyn took Loki’s long hair and twisted it around her hand, smiling as she pulled on it, forcibly tilting Loki’s head back, exposing his lips for her to claim.

“Up.” Sigyn ordered, and was immediately obeyed. She then directed Loki to stand under the shower head and left him to rinse out the cleanser as she set to work with a bar of sweet smelling soap and a wash cloth. Sigyn scrubbed every inch of Loki’s pale flesh until it was almost raw, though she was both gentler and crueller with her favoured inches between his thighs, smirking as she exited the shower leaving him hard and frustrated.

Sigyn made for a towel but Loki exited the shower and moved to stop her, stalking her with a mischievous glint in his eyes, until he pinned against the vanity.

“Loki…?”

“Mmm…” he hummed, eyeing her hungrily, “I remember you saying something about worship… and thrones…”

He kissed her deeply, his hands cupping her ass and lifting her onto the edge of the vanity. He knelt before her, his tongue tracing patterns on her inner thigh as he moved towards her centre. Sigyn gasped as Loki reached his hands around her thighs, exposing her cunt to his ravenous tongue. He growled into her, his teeth grazing her clit, leaving her whimpering as shivers coursed through her body. As much as Loki loved lavishing Sigyn with attentions in this way, he did regret that he could not better see the way she writhed under the talents of his silvertongue.

But, it doesn’t have to be that way… Loki thought, conjuring a duplicate to be his eyes.

Sigyn moaned at the sight of duplicate, standing naked before her, watching her eagerly as she thrashed upon the sink, Loki’s true hands holding her in place.

“Loki…” Sigyn moaned, the duplicate licking its lips, relaying the delicious images to Loki’s mind’s eye. Loki suckled on Sigyn’s clit causing her to arch her back and gasp, her head almost striking the mirror behind her but a second duplicates hand stopped her. It entwined its fingers in her hair, holding her in that position as Loki’s fingers penetrated her, plunging into her wet heat, curling and pumping to bring her to climax as his tongue punished her.

The duplicate above Sigyn moved it’s free hand across her throat, its fingertips dancing along the delicate column of her throat, the hard edges of her collarbones, the firm peaks of her breasts, driving her to madness.

“Oh Loki… Loki…” Sigyn moaned, gazing up at the duplicate, letting Loki see every exquisite facial expression as he brought her undone. Pinned down by Loki’s hands and tongue and held in place by the second duplicate Sigyn struggled against the cascading pleasure rippling through her, her body convulsing as Loki made her come again, and again, and again.

“Oh gods, Loki! LOKI!”

When Sigyn had almost screamed herself hoarse, her body rendered weak with ecstasy, Loki rose to his feet and dismissed his duplicates, catching Sigyn before she fell against the mirror. Loki carried her to their bed and laid her down reverently, showering her with kisses, biding his time until she had strength enough to receive him.

“Am I enough?”

Loki stopped and pushed himself up in his elbows, gazing down curiously at his sated queen. Tears began to form at the corners of her eyes as she reached up to caress his face, his lips.

“No throne, no crown… just me.” Sigyn whispered, “Am I enough?”

Her sorrowful words almost broke him. Once again he had proved himself unworthy of the goddess in his arms.

“I’m sorry…” Loki choked, “To make you doubt…”

Loki couldn’t find the words, but words were not enough. He kissed her passionately, his fingers entwining in hers as their bodies joined together, Loki endeavouring to prove to Sigyn with every touch, every kiss, with every sweet nothing whispered in her ear into the early hours of the morning, that if all he possessed in this world was her heart, it would be enough.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Christmas on Midgard and the godly pair get into the spirit of things. Sort of. Ho. Ho. Ho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always with Loki and Sigyn, smut and violence ensues. NSFW. Sorry for the delay, this chapter was really difficult to get out. Third one’s almost done so hopefully there won’t be much of a wait until the next update.

The months that followed were better. Sigyn insisted Loki talk to her when his thoughts grew dark, and Loki obliged as best he could, only being purposely stubborn when he wished to incur Sigyn’s wrath – but just enough to make their lovemaking more… _passionate_. Loki had also begun taking Sigyn out into the city from time to time, on dates as it were, and as much as he loathed this realm he loved to see the joy Sigyn took in every new sight. He especially loved the sounds that escaped her lips as she tasted strange new foods – in Loki’s opinion, one of the few things Midgardians did right was chocolate. And coffee, which had he was relying on more frequently in recent weeks as Sigyn’s sexual appetite began to test even his godlike stamina.

 

“Mmm…” Sigyn shifted in bed, moving closer to Loki, burying her face into the crook of his neck. Loki stifled a laugh as she began moving against him, her hand sliding down the length of torso.

“Oh no,” he exclaimed, grabbing her wrist, “No, you don’t.”

“Loki…” she whined, “Please... Don’t you want me?”

“Yes, of course,” he replied, avoiding the puppy dog stare she was giving him, “But I need rest, my love. You have completely exhausted me.”

“I didn’t think that was possible.” Sigyn giggled.

“Neither did I.” Loki confessed.

Sigyn remained silent for a moment, entwining her fingers in Loki’s, her smile suggestive as she caressed the length of his slender digits. After a moment Loki realised what Sigyn was doing and wrenched his hand away from her.

“Oh, you minx!” he cried, almost falling out of their bed to get away from her.

“Loki!”

“No, Sigyn. As much as I endeavour to be so, I am not a machine built for your pleasure – I am but flesh. I require sleep… and sustenance.” Loki added as his stomach grumbled.

“Loki,” she whined, “Come back to bed. I’ll behave, I promise.”

“No, you won’t.” he laughed, “But perhaps we can come to an agreement.”

“Mmm?” Sigyn replied, smirking and raising an eyebrow quizzically.

“We shall shower, dress and go out for the evening. Eat, drink, and be merry, and when _I_ say so we shall return home, and I will ravage you as you so desire.”

“Do you swear it?” Sigyn asked eagerly.

“On my word as a liar.” Loki grinned, “And do you swear to behave appropriately for the rest of the evening?”

Sigyn slid off the bed and sauntered passed Loki towards the bathroom.

“On my word as a wanton whore consumed by lust.”

Loki growled, raking his fingers down his face as he followed her.

“Woman, you shall be the death of me.”

 

Once dressed Loki placed glamours over both of them, their public facades, enough to fool humans and security cameras alike. Loki’s pale skin was replaced with a healthy glow, his long dark hair now appeared cropped short and almost blonde. Sigyn’s skin was made to appear a few shades darker, her hair as well, its golden shine now hidden from view, but her eyes remained the same. It was a risk as no human had eyes quite like hers but Loki wouldn’t dream of changing the way Sigyn looked at him.

 

They stepped out into the mid-winter night and Sigyn linked her arm in Loki’s, because of the cold or out of her desires Loki was unsure, but he didn’t mind, taking her hand in his. They walked in comfortable silence for a while before they reached the restaurant district and Sigyn’s gaze was pulled in a hundred different directions at once.

“What are all these decorations for?” Sigyn queried.

“Ah, this would be for the Midgardian version of our Midwinter festival.”

“Oh, how lovely! What do they do?”

Loki snorted at her enthusiastic curiosity. She held no more love for the mortals than he did but it didn’t stop her being intrigued by them.

“They cut down trees to bring indoors and adorn them with garish decorations,” Loki sneered, “They stuff themselves with food and ale until they put Volstagg to shame. They sing high-pitched, irritating songs about the deities of the season; Jesus Christ and Santa Claus. And then they spend all their wealth buying gifts, with the sole intention of outdoing one another.”

“How strange.” Sigyn mused, clutching Loki’s arm as they passed a particular sozzled charity Santa.

 

Loki selected a quieter restaurant for them to dine and there they spent the next few hours as agreed; eating, drinking and being merry, reminiscing about the midwinter festivals of their youth. Every now and then Loki would catch Sigyn staring at him lustfully and would delay their return home by asking for another bottle of wine, but after the fourth bottle he felt as though he may break their bargain and leap across the table to claim her, and so they made their exit.

 

They began walking along their usual route home but Loki, needing some space from the carousing of Midgardians, escorted Sigyn back to their apartment via quieter streets, content to hear nothing but her lustful sighs as she clung to his arm. At least he would have been, but the pair of drunk mortals trailing behind them made contentment hard to find.

“What do they want?” Sigyn asked quietly.

“As far as I can tell they wish us to know that they find the thought of us together abhorrent.”

“Why should they care?”

“I’m entirely not sure, but mortals have found so many inventive reasons to hate each other, even differences in skin colour.”

Sigyn balked at this, staring from her hands to Loki’s, then up to his unamused face before breaking out into peals of laughter.

“Oh, how ridiculous!”

“Laugh it up, bitch.” One of their stalkers murmured behind them, closing the distance between them.

Unfazed Sigyn leant in close to Loki, smiling.

“What do you think they would do if they knew you were really blue?”

Loki tried to repress a smirk.

“And why would I reveal myself to them?”

Sigyn thought for a moment, “It could be my Christmas present!”

“I thought taking you home and giving in when you begged me to ravage you was to be your Christmas present?”

“Can I have two Christmas presents?” she asked, not missing a beat.

Loki’s laughter was cut short by the sound of one of the Midgardians clearing his throat followed by a _splat_ as a glob of saliva and phlegm hit Sigyn in the back of her head. Sigyn froze and hissed in disgust, gripping Loki’s hand tightly. Loki turned and glared at their assailants, ready to rip them apart for disrespectful actions.

“Loki…” Sigyn warned through gritted teeth, but this was not a ‘don’t do anything stupid’ warning, but more a ‘don’t end it quickly’ warning.

 

With a tight smirk Loki whispered some ancient words and waved his hand down Sigyn’s hair. The pair of mortals gasped as all evidence of their assault was removed and began to retreat when they realised that almost every light in a three block radius had gone out at the same time. They turned to run but Loki would not let them escape, a blast of seidr sending the two men crashing into the nearest alleyway.

“Shall we?” Loki asked Sigyn, holding his arm out for me. Sigyn smiled darkly as she hooked her arm in Loki’s and they walked towards their victims.

 

As the pair turned into the alleyway Loki cloaked the area from prying eyes and ears. He turned to Sigyn, ignoring the muffled cries from the other end of the narrow passage as the two men tried in vain to flee. From a pocket in space Loki retrieved a small box, he presented it to Sigyn who opened it slowly, bristling with suspense.

“Oh, Loki…” Sigyn gasped as she took a silver dagger from its velvet lined case, “It’s beautiful,” she murmured, running a finger along the flat of the blade. It was a replica of the one Sigyn had to abandon in Asgard, but the hilt was even more intricate; a silver serpent that magically moulded to her grip.

“Merry Christmas.” Loki said with a smirk, disappearing the case before reaching out to their playmates and binding them against a brick wall, their feet dangling inches off the ground.

With a sweeping bow Loki bid Sigyn walk before him. Sigyn, giggling like the courtier she used to be, walked ahead, twirling the dagger between her fingers.

“Now... which one of you pathetic creatures… spat at me?” she asked darkly.

“We’re sorry.” One of them spluttered, “Please let us go, we won’t tell anyone, please!”

“I don’t recall asking for an apology, nor saying that you would be physically capable of leaving once I’m done with you.”

“Don’t kill us, please!” the other begged, “We’re sorry! Please!”

“Again with the apologies. You only regret your actions because you now realise you are severely outmatched. That is not repentance – that is fear. Fear I can work with.”

Sigyn spared a glance at Loki who was leaning against the opposite, watching Sigyn work with a smile on his face. Seeing her like this, hearing that tone in her voice, he was immediately taken back to the days when she desired nothing more than to punish him. He remembered the bindings around his wrists, the fall of the lash on his back, the feeling of Sigyn’s tongue against his wounds... He shifted against the wall, his hand immediately moving this his crotch as he adjusted himself, growing hard and frustrated at the thought of Sigyn’s love of inflicting pain.

“Sigyn, could we move this along? I need to get you home.”

Sigyn, gleaning Loki’s meaning, smiled at her lover has she ran her tongue along the length of the blade. Loki growled as Sigyn turned her attentions back to the humans.

“You wanted to hurt me because I’m different, but here’s the thing…” Sigyn mused, leaning against the wall between the two humans, gazing adoringly at Loki. “My lover is even more so.”

With a vicious smile, and not taking his eyes off Sigyn, Loki relinquished all his glamours and upon seeing a red eyed, blue skinned demon standing before them, the first man screamed in sheer terror, the second man soiled himself.

 

Half an hour passed before Sigyn stepped back to admire her handiwork; she had made the humans different too by carving runic curses into their skin. Loki, not able to let Sigyn have all the fun, was finishing up with the first would-be assailant, sending a wave of frostbite across his arm before _accidently_ breaking off one of his fingers and showing it to him. At that point the mortal screamed for the last time before he lost consciousness – his friend having passed out before Sigyn had finished her third rune.

Loki turned to his blade-wielding beloved, smiling, momentarily forgetting the way he looked.  

“Did you like your Christmas present?” he asked.

“Oh, yes.” she replied huskily, her chest heaving from the excitement.

Sigyn stared longingly at Loki’s Jotun form, her eyes lingering on the raised ridges on his cheeks, her eyes and mind wandering, wondering if the markings repeated themselves all the way down his body. She grabbed the front of Loki’s shirt and pulled him down, her lips crashing against his. A shiver ran through her body as Loki’s hands encircled her waist. They came up for air for just a moment, Sigyn smiling as her breath fogged up in such close proximity to her Frost Giant lover. As they kissed again Sigyn could feel his skin changing under her hand, she pulled away and glared at him.

“Don’t change!”

Loki grit his teeth but allowed himself to keep reverting back to his preferred form, until he felt Sigyn’s blade against his throat.

“Don’t. Change.”

“Why do you want me like this?” he hissed, “Why do you want the monster?”

“Because I love you.”

Loki froze, it had been so long since he had last heard those words fall from her lips.

“I love the prince, I love the trickster, I love the god, I love the monster. I love every part of you. I _want_ every part of you.”

Loki shook his head.

“Does the way you look change the way you feel about me?” she asked.

“…No.” he replied honestly.

“Then revert to you true form and prove it to me.” Sigyn challenged.

Loki sneered but never one to back down from a challenge acquiesced, sending a shiver through Sigyn as his own flesh turned blue again.

“I could hurt you.” Loki whispered anxiously.

“You can try.” Sigyn teased, curling her fingers into the hair at the nape of his neck and pulling him towards her for a kiss.

Loki was hesitant at first, still disgusted by his form, but Sigyn was nothing if not patient, satisfied with soft kisses for a time. Before long she became more insistent, her tongue seeking his, her leg curling around his hip. Loki moaned into Sigyn’s kiss and relented, pushing her back against the wall which fazed out of sight (as did their clothes) as Loki teleported them back to their apartment. Pressing Sigyn against the bookshelves in their library Loki entwined his blue hands in Sigyn’s before pinning them above her head. Loki supressed a chuckle as his pressed his cold lips against Sigyn’s exposed neck.

“What is it?” Sigyn asked breathlessly, not missing Loki’s momentary lapse in concentration.

“Why is always bookshelves?” Loki laughed, and Sigyn, taking in their surroundings, joined him. “Do you remember our first time together?” Loki asked lustfully. 

“Oh, yes…” Sigyn moaned, grinding against his hardness.

“I was so scared I was going to hurt you, but you were so wet and warm. I loved you before, but I was lost to you then.”

“But you were still so unsure, you barely moved…”

“Until you wrapped yourself around me like a serpent, your hand in my hair, pulling, as you kissed me, whimpering as you bit my lip…”

Loki made Sigyn whimper then as he slid his length into her slowly, agonisingly so.

“Oh, Loki…”

Loki kept his movements slow and deliberate, releasing Sigyn’s hands to grip her ass as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He pressed his torso against hers, capturing ever gasp and moan of Sigyn’s with his mouth. Sigyn wrapped her arms around Loki’s shoulders as he pulled at her knees, spreading her wide and pinning them to the shelves as his thrust desperately into her. He sunk his teeth into her neck with every deep thrust, groaning as Sigyn clawed at his back, the marks lost amongst the ridges that adorned his blue skin.

Loki slowed, but it was not deliberate, his body was exhausted and for a moment he thought it was simply because he had yet to properly recover from their near constant lovemaking these past few days, but then he noticed the gooseflesh of Sigyn’s arms had been replaced by the shine of sweat. Loki began to feel almost suffocated by her body heat and soon became painfully aware of warmth of her cunt enveloping his cock. The romantic side of him thought he would love to die this way, burnt up by Sigyn’s love, but the practical side of him knew he just needed to separate himself from her and get some air. Loki could counter the effects by growing colder but that would only harm Sigyn so reluctantly he released his grip and allowed Sigyn’s feet to reach the floor.

“What are you doing?” Sigyn whined as Loki withdrew, returning to his pale Asgardian form.

“I’m sorry, my love.” Loki panted, “But you were overheating me.”

“Oh, love…” she cooed, kissing him gingerly as she herded him towards the bed, “You best lay down… get some rest…”

“Do you have any intention of actually letting me rest?” Loki jested.

Sigyn smirked as she gave him a playful shove back onto their bed before crawling on top of him, kissing her way from his thighs to his lips. She pulled back and straddled him, running her hands along his sides, eyeing him patiently, waiting for a signal that he had recovered enough to continue. Loki smiled, his hands moving past her thighs to her ass, cupping it. Sigyn smiled back, lifting herself up and sheathing his cock within her in one smooth movement, sighing softly as she rocked back and forwards. Loki bit his lip and gripped her hips, his eyes pleading with her.

“Faster, Sigyn.”

Sigyn shook her head, “We wouldn’t want you overheating again, now we would we?”

Loki grimaced and pushed his hips off the bed, thrusting into her suddenly.

“Loki!” Sigyn gasped as Loki sat up and curled his legs behind her, encouraging her to do the same as he held her tightly. His fingers dug into the flesh of her ass and slammed her pelvis against his, Sigyn’s own fingers digging into his shoulders for purchase as she cried out.

“Faster!” Loki demanded and this time Sigyn obliged, one hand resting on his knee, the other still gripping his shoulder as she rode him hard.

Loki captured one of her quivering breasts in his mouth. His lips curled against her soft flesh as a wicked thought occurred to him. Loki gazed at the goddess before him, smirking as he allowed his hands to revert to Jotun blue, moving them to her breasts, his thumbs grazing over her nipples, hardening them instantly. Sigyn gasped at the shock and glanced down at Loki’s hands.

“Don’t stop.” Loki warned, his voice low and dark.

Sigyn tried to focus on her movements, rolling her hips to Loki’s delight. Loki took one of her hardened peaks in his mouth, softening it before pulling away and moving his hand across it. Once again her nipple hardened instantly, causing Sigyn to bite her lip and whimper at the sudden pain. Loki switched sides and repeated the process: soothing her nipple with the warmth of his mouth before smothering it in the coldness of his touch, pinching and twisting it for good measure. Loki did it again and again until Sigyn was flailing above him, begging and sobbing at his ear.

“Come for me, Sigyn.” Loki demanded, as his now pale hands clawed at her hips and pulled her close, thrusting erratically as she clenched around him, milking his orgasm from him.

“I love you.” Sigyn whimpered, as she clung to him.

“I love you too.” Loki replied, resting his forehead against hers.

“I have another Christmas present for you.” Sigyn sighed as her breathing normalised, “But I’m not sure if you’ll like it.”

“If it’s anything like the gift you have just given me,” Loki replied with a cheeky smile, “I’m sure I’ll love it.”

Sigyn hesitated but eventually met Loki’s gaze.

“…I’m pregnant.”

“What?” Loki froze for a moment before trying to push Sigyn away, staring at her, “How could you…?”

“How could I?!” Sigyn all but shouted back, ready to hit him.

“How could you let me near you like that? In that form? I could have harmed it!” he spluttered, fear gripping him.

Sigyn laughed and held Loki tight, trying to keep her mood light, “Loki, gifted you may be, but you cannot harm it.”

“A monster…” Loki’s voice caught in his throat, the room began to spin as his thoughts grew dark.

“Loki!” Loki blinked as Sigyn’s palm connected with his cheek and gasped for breath. Sigyn held his face firmly in her hands and held his gaze. “Loki?”

Panic and fear spread across Loki’s face as he tried to turn away from Sigyn’s pleading eyes.

“You carry a frost giant.” Loki spat dismissively.

“No.” Sigyn replied firmly, “I carry your son.”

“…a son…” Loki whispered, trying to get his twisted mind to understand the joy and love Sigyn’s confession would bring to his life, “My son.”

Sigyn nodded, smiling proudly, “Lokison.”

Her smile gave way to a moment of fear and Loki heard her whisper, “Please don’t run away from this...”

Loki felt a flash of anger. _Does Sigyn truly think I would ever abandon her, abandon our child? I would never..!_ It then occurred to Loki then that all this time Sigyn was still as afraid of abandonment as he was. _What a pair we make. No... A family._

Loki took Sigyn’s hands in his own and held them to his lips, eventually he spoke.

“How do you know it will not be Lokidottir, hmm?” he asked with the slightest hint of a smile.

“I know.” Sigyn replied, her body relaxing as she returned his smile, resting her forehead against his.

Loki paused for a moment, deep in thought, “I do not want my son growing up on Midgard, amongst these… _mortals_.”

“We cannot go back to Asgard.”

“A child might afford us some leniency. It might put the Allfather in a forgiving mood.”

Sigyn couldn’t help but scoff.

“What?”

“I would not have their charity or their pity, Loki. I will not have my child brought up in that palace, to be looked down upon and scorned by all around him. And what makes you think the Allfather would treat our son any better than he did you?  I would rather my son grow up amongst these pathetic mortals than spend his life in the shadow of house of Odin!”

Loki’s face lit up, his laughter echoed through the apartment.

“ _What_ is so funny?” Sigyn demanded once Loki composed himself.

“I love your fire, my love.” Loki replied with a smirk, kissing Sigyn as he pulled her down onto the mattress with him, continuing to kiss her even after she turned her cheek to him, feigning indignation. Eventually Sigyn relented, turning to face him, her features serious.

“I just want what is best for our son.” Sigyn whispered.

“And I want what is best for you both.” Loki countered, “I’m afraid there are few places among the Nine realms in which my heir would not be judged for my mistakes, and even fewer realms in which he would be safe from the enemies I have made…”

Sigyn sighed and leant in close to her lover, “I will go with you, anywhere in the Nine, wherever you think we should go.”

“We needn’t make decisions just yet,” Loki replied, his fingers trailing down her torso towards her flat belly, “We still have plenty of time…”

They spent the next hour lying together arguing quietly about baby names until Sigyn drifted off to sleep in Loki’s arms. Loki moved closer to her, pressing himself against Sigyn until he could almost swear he could sense his sons’ life force radiating from the womb of his beloved.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sigyn’s due date approaches and the pair are visited by a ghost from Loki’s past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow up to Agony & Ecstasy. Apologies in advance for any and all inaccuracies, I know nothing of childbirth and did about five minutes of research. Quite possibly my last Logyn fic, at least in this little saga. **Since writing that I have written yet another follow up. It will never fucking end.** Hope you’ve enjoyed the ride.

In the last few months of Sigyn’s pregnancy Loki had begun to feel even more protective and paranoid than usual, even going so far as to make up various excuses so that Sigyn would agree to stay home rather than venture out into the city. Loki couldn’t explain it but he felt as though they were being watched. Maybe local law enforcement had become aware of their possible involvement in the unusual assault that took place at Christmas, or worse yet the agency known as SHIELD. Loki sighed as he stared out the window, his mind drifting back to the alleyway and the looks on their would-be assailant’s faces as he took his Jotun form. It was foolish and stupid… but he could never deny Sigyn anything.

Speaking of, he thought glancing down the street, trying not to fixate on the red convertible that drove past for what Loki was convinced was the third time that month, Sigyn should really be home by now. He ignored the myriad of “what if” questions that plagued him, instead he used his magic to seek her out. Whilst Loki had become more paranoid in recent weeks, Sigyn had become more stubborn, refusing assistance and insisting she was still quite capable despite her delicate condition. That morning Loki had made a small concession, allowing Sigyn to walk to the nearby bakery by herself to pick up something to break their fast.  Loki smirked as he located her - she had indeed visited the bakery, and then the greengrocers, and then the “smoothie bar” to pick up one of those berry concoctions she had been craving these past few weeks.

A knock at the door pulled him from his post at the window. Setting his coffee down on the kitchen bench he cloaked himself in his standard glamour as he approached the door, gazing through the peephole, his eyes blown wide in shock.  _It couldn’t be…_

Steeling himself against the confrontation that was to come, and ever mindful that Sigyn would be back at any moment, Loki materialised a dagger, keeping it out of sight as he opened the door.

“Hi. …Can I help you?” his friendly Midgardian face enquired from behind the laughable security chain.

“Sir, I’m Agent Coulson with SHIELD,” the plain man in the plain suit announced, flashing his identification, “This is Agent May,” he added gesturing to the silent warrior behind him, “We were wondering if we could ask you a few questions.”

Loki peered at their identifications curiously before unchaining the door and exposing himself to the very much alive Agent Coulson.

“Yes, of course.”

“You’re the owner of this apartment, a Mr Olson?” Agent Coulson asked, staring at Loki intently.

“Yes…”

“We’re investigating an assualt that took place a few blocks from here last Christmas. We have surveillance footage that puts you in the area at the time. We were wondering if you recalled the night of the incident, the 20th, and if you remember anything out of the ordinary…”

“Christmas? Well, that was a long time ago, I couldn’t possibly recall.”

“I’m going to need you to try.” Agent Coulson replied pointedly.

Loki smirked as Agent Coulson’s eyes roamed over his glamour, desperately trying to see the Asgardian beneath it.

“Could you perhaps refresh my memory?”

Coulson went to retrieve a photo from his jacket pocket when the sound of the elevator door wrenched his focus away from Loki.

Sigyn waddled – not that Loki would ever tell her she did – towards the agents, intrigued but not overly concerned by their presence.

“What’s going on?”

“Ma’am,” Coulson said, flashing his badge as he addressed the heavily pregnant woman as she approached, “Agent Coulson, I’m with SHIELD. I’m going have to ask you to return to your apartment while we conduct our interview.”

“I would, if you would but get out of the way.”

Loki smirked as Sigyn approached, a bag of groceries hanging on one arm as she sipped on a smoothie. Coulson and May exchanged confused looks before stepping aside and allowing Sigyn to pass. As she attempted to squeeze past Loki he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and kissed her sweetly.

“What’s this all about, dear?” Sigyn asked.

“Apparently we were in the vicinity of assault last Christmas. These agents were wondering if we remembered anything.”

“Christmas? And you’re only now seeking out potential witnesses?” Sigyn shared a look with Loki, “And I thought my faith in the criminal justice system could go no longer.” she chirped brightly.

“The local authorities were having no luck closing the case due to the unusual nature of the injuries, so it came to us. We’re more thorough.” Coulson replied, unperturbed.

“Unusual nature?” Loki enquired.

“Yes, the two men appeared to have been tortured. They had some sort of markings cut into their skin, as well as severe frostbite across 40% of their bodies.”

“Well,” Sigyn mused, sucking obnoxiously on her straw, “That  _is_ unusual.”

Coulson held up a surveillance photo of Loki and Sigyn glamoured selves walking arm in arm, two men following behind them.

“Do you recall this night? Do you remember seeing these men?”

Sigyn took one look at the photograph and feigned disgust before disappearing into the apartment.

“I take it she remembers them?”

“Ah… yes…” Loki answered, an array of fabricated emotions flitting over his face, “I do recall seeing them. They, ah, followed us for a few blocks, making derogatory comments about my wife.”

“What did you do?”

“I held her close, walked faster, and then turned a corner onto a better lit and more populous street.  Wouldn’t you have evidence of that?” Loki asked, though he already knew the answer.

“I’m afraid we don’t.” Agent Coulson replied, taking back the photo, “Shortly after this image was captured all the cameras in the area go dark for over an hour. Strange, isn’t it?”

“Well,” Loki countered, staring pointedly at Agent Coulson, “Stranger things have happened.”

“Indeed they have.” Coulson responded, his gaze unyielding, handing the god a business card, “Thank you for your time, Mr Olson. If you think of anything else…”

Loki took the card and nodded at the Agents before closing the door on them.

 

*** *** ***

 

“So,” May enquired as the elevator doors closed, “Was that the god?”

“I wouldn’t bet my life on it. Not again.” Coulson added with a sad smile, “But he’s definitely hiding something.”

“And laughing about it to our faces.” May added before pausing for a moment, “What about the pregnant wife?”

“That… That was unexpected.”

 

*** *** ***

 

Loki watched from the window as the SHIELD agents drove away in a red convertible, Sigyn stood close by.

“Do we need to leave?” she asked.

“No, we can’t. You’re in no condition to travel.” Loki replied, instinctively reaching out to touch her pregnant belly. “But as soon as you and the baby are well enough we should move on.” He held her close, gently resting his forehead against hers, rubbing a hand across the small of her back. “What did you bring back for breakfast?” he asked with a smile, shifting the conversation and his concerns, “It smells delicious.”

 

*** *** ***

 

_“Loki!”_

Loki woke with a start in the middle of the night and for a moment was so disoriented he feared he was back in his prison cell on Asgard, far from Sigyn. But he could have sworn he heard her say his name.

“Sigyn?” he called, not finding her beside him, “…Sigyn?”

Panicked, Loki stumbled out of bed and spying a scrap of light escaping under the bathroom door, knocked. Hearing no response he opened the door and fell to his knees, gathering the barely conscious Sigyn in his arms. Loki gasped at the blood pooling on the floor. Sigyn clung to him, her eyes fearful,

“Something’s wrong.”

They had tried to plan for this moment, Sigyn had trained as a healer and together they had read every book they could on home births, they even consulted a midwife with an easily manipulated mind for advice, but all of that planning went out the window as Loki held the bleeding Sigyn in his arms. Loki’s mind spun as the colour drained from Sigyn’s face,  _What am I supposed to do?_ A Midgardian hospital was his first thought, but it was too public, and how could he explain to them the “special circumstances” of their biology? If his son was born cold and blue it would attract too much attention, and the human authorities would be called, and Loki would have to fend them off and protect Sigyn and the child. It was too much of a risk.  _But what if I went *to* the authorities? They already suspect what we are, and SHIELD facilities – if their prison cells are anything to go by – are prepared for anything._ Sigyn whimpered in Loki’s arms as her contractions grew stronger, making his mind up for him.

 

*** *** ***

 

Agent Coulson meandered down to the cargo hold, subconsciously touching the scar over his heart as he stared at Lola, wondering if a late night drive might clear his head. A flash of green to his left had him drawing his weapon, his eyes going wide at the sight of the Asgardian Mussolini crouched on the ground with a pregnant woman in his arms.

“Do you have medical facilities?” Loki asked urgently.

“What…” Coulson muttered, his mind still a few seconds delayed.

“We need your help.”

 

*** *** ***

 

Agent Simmons had been having quite a lovely dream about helping The Doctor on some far away planet when a loud beep and the sound of intercom static wrenched her from it.

“Simmons,” came Coulson’s voice out of the tiny speaker on the wall.

“Yes, sir?” Jemma replied groggily.

“I need you in the lab, STAT. We’ve got a situation.”

“What sort of situation, sir?”

“An urgent one.”

“Right…”

Jemma wiped the sleep from her eyes and slipped a sweater over her pyjama top before heading for the lab, but before she was even past the conference room Skye snuck up behind her.

“What’s going on?”

“I’m not sure, Coulson just said they was a situation in the lab.”

“Ooohh… A situation.” Simmons mumbled as she entered the lab to find a heavily pregnant woman going in to labour on her dissection table.

“Simmons, this is Sigyn. She’s Asgardian. She’s not due for a few more weeks, but clearly the baby has other ideas.”

“You need to help her.” Loki added.

“Ooookay…” Simmons exhaled, immediately moving to the sink and rolling up her sleeves before washing and sterilising her hands before putting on a pair of gloves. She stepped back towards table and took another deep breath. “Okay, Sigyn… My name’s Jemma and I’m going to help you through this. First I’m going to do a scan so I can see what’s going on in there. If you wouldn’t mind stepping back…” she asked, addressing Loki, who hadn’t moved from Sigyn’s side.

“I’m not leaving her.” Loki hissed.

“Loki…” Sigyn pleaded, barely a whisper.

“She’s not asking you to leave,” Coulson added, calmly, stepping as close as he dared to his former murderer, “She’s just asking you to step back whilst she does the scan. We need it to be accurate, don’t we?”

Loki grimaced but when Sigyn gave him the slightest nod of her head he let go of her hand and stepped away. Simmons pressed a few buttons on the table, trying not to let Sigyn’s cries affect her, as the holographic body scan appeared a foot above her impromptu patient.

“Do you have any idea what you’re doing?” Skye asked from the doorway, calling attention to her presence.

“Skye,” Coulson barked, “You don’t need to be here. Go back upstairs. Now.”

“Simmons is going to deliver an Asgardian baby and you want me to go back upstairs?”

“That’s exactly what I want you to do.” Coulson replied meaningfully.

“But that’s the guy… from New York… Loki…” Skye babbled, pointing at Loki, who was too concerned with Sigyn’s wellbeing to snarl at her.

“I’m aware. But this is about Sigyn, not Loki.”

A scream from Sigyn ended the discussion as Simmons mused over the scan results.

“Okay, thankfully your alien physiology isn’t that different from ours, so this should be fine,” she squeaked in that high voice of her that indicated that she hoped like hell that everything would be fine, “The little one’s caused some tearing of your uterine wall, that’s what’s causing the bleeding, but I can’t do anything about that until we get your baby out. And it’s in a hurry to meet you.” Simmons added, trying to remain calm and cheerful, as she propped Sigyn’s legs up on the table.

“He.” Loki amended.

“I’m sorry?” Simmons asked.

“It’s a boy.”

“Oh, how marvellous.” Simmons managed, looking away from the dark haired god, trying not to imagine Chitauri soldiers bursting through the doors.

“Be warned, whilst he is of Asgard he is also of Jotunheim. He is part Frost Giant.” Loki added for everyone giving him blank stares, “Do not allow his skin to come into contact with your own.”

“Oh… okay… Sure… Frost Giant…”

“Huh…” Coulson murmured as all the pieces to the alleyway assault started falling into place.

“Okay, Sigyn, you’re fully dilated so when you feel ready, I’m going to need you to push.”

Loki moved back to Sigyn’s side, letting her squeeze his hand as she pushed with all the strength she could muster.

“Oh god…” Skye muttered from her position in the doorway, quickly moving inside the room and away from the view between Sigyn’s legs.

“Skye – you don’t have to be here.” Coulson reminded her.

“No, no I can help. I can get… hot towels… or hold her hand…”

“I wouldn’t do that.” Coulson replied as Skye moved towards Sigyn, who, as if on cue, grabbed the side of the table as she screamed through another contraction, twisted the metal like play dough beneath her hand.

“Okay, not doing that.” Skye said, standing far out of the Asgardians reach.

“I can see his head!” Simmons announced.

“You’re doing wonderfully, my love.” Loki whispered as he wiped the beads of sweat from Sigyn’s forehead.

“Don’t let them take our baby…” she whispered, her strength failing her.

“Sigyn,” Loki said in a voice that demanded Sigyn’s focus, “That’s not going to happen. We’re not going to let that happen, are we?” Sigyn shook her head furiously. “Good, now I need you to stay with me. You’ve got to stay with me and bring our son into the world. You want to hold our son, don’t you?” Sigyn nodded, tears falling from her eyes. “Then I’m going to need you to push.”

Sigyn, as though Loki willed his own strength to her, took a few short breaths and pushed down.

“That’s wonderful, Sigyn, you’re doing great. He’s almost there, just one more big push…” Simmons said in her usual encouraging manner.

Sigyn put almost every last ounce of strength she had into the last push, and when her screams faded the silence was filled by the sound of a newborn crying. Loki, still gripping Sigyn’s hand tightly, almost burst into tears upon hearing his son’s cries.

Agent Coulson moved forward and held out a black piece of material to hold the baby in as Simmons worked to cut the cord.

“…are…are Asgardian babies usually blue, or do we need to get Jerry Springer in on this?” Skye babbled.

“There we go, little one.” Simmons cooed, momentarily unfazed by the alien baby she had just helped deliver.

Agent Coulson quickly passed the infant to its father as Simmons returned her attentions to Sigyn. Loki held his son, swathed in a SHIELD t-shirt, and was overwhelmed by pure, unadulterated joy even as the child attempted to scream itself hoarse.

“My baby…” Sigyn murmured, her strength fading.

Loki blinked and tears rolled down his cheeks, freezing to his azure skin before they had the chance to fall.

“So… no Jerry then.” Skye muttered, transfixed by Loki’s transformation.

Loki placed the child, quietened by the presence of his frost giant father, beside Sigyn allowing her to see her son for the first time.

“Our son is… perfect.” Loki beamed.

Without hesitation Sigyn reached out to hold her son, Loki tried to warn her but… nothing happened. Sigyn smiled and held her son, and her son looked back at her. Loki breathed a sigh of relief.

“He knows his mother.”

“Of course he does.”

“Well, the bleeding’s stopped.” Simmons chirped, glancing up at Sigyn’s anatomical display, “But I think that has more to the advanced healing capacities of your Asgardian physiology than anything I did.”

“You did great, Simmons.” Coulson commended with a nod of his head.

“Thank you…” Sigyn managed, fighting off her exhaustion.

“Yes, thank you,” Loki repeated to Simmons before turning to address Coulson, “I realise that helping me would not be high on the list of things you ever wanted to do, but I thank you. I owe the life of my wife and my son to you and your people.”

“Just don’t try and enslave the human race or, you know, kill me again, and we’ll call it even.” Coulson replied with a small attempt at a smile.

“Consider it done.” Loki smirked, “But now that our presence has been revealed to you we will be leaving this realm as soon as Sigyn has the strength, and I would advise against taking action against me in the interim. I swear “The Battle of New York” will be forgotten in the wake of the destruction I will reign down upon your kind should any harm befall Narvi or Sigyn.”

“Narvi?” Coulson asked, filing Loki’s warning away as ‘things not to take lightly’.

“Narvi Lokison.” Loki replied proudly, his blue fingers caressing the infants cheek.

“Cute name.” Skye remarked, still staring gobsmacked at the blue forms in front of her.

“Thank you again, but we really should be going.” Loki said, moving to pick Sigyn up.

“No!” Simmons shouted, “You can’t move her. Not yet,” she added meekly, realising she had just raised her voice at an all-powerful god-slash-alien, “She needs rest.”

“I’m not moving her.” Loki said with a smile, “Merely relocating.” And with a few whispered words the newly formed family unit vanished from sight.

“Well…” Simmons muttered, removing her bloodied gloves, “That was…”

“Weird.” Skye offered.

“Just another day.” Coulson added, “Skye, I want you to get access to every surveillance camera in and around their apartment for a ten block radius – I want to know if they’re there now, and the second they leave. Also, tap in to all law enforcement databases and keep tabs on their movements. Let me know if anyone with a badge so much as breathes in their direction.”

“You’re really going to let the monster that almost destroyed New York – the monster that killed you – walk away without so much as a slap on the wrist?” May asked, stepping out of the shadows and into the lab.

“When he attacked New York he lacked conviction. Now… He’s got something to lose. We move against him, we harm his family in the crossfire… He’ll burn everything to the ground.”

“Freeze everything.” Simmons corrected, “Frost giant. Ice. Cold.” Simmons prattled as the rest of the team stared at her.

“Right. We keep our distance and we avoid another Ice Age sequel.” Coulson concluded, motioning for Skye to exit the lab and get started on her surveillance. “And if he hasn’t relocated a week from now,” he said, trying to placate May, “We get a message to Thor, tell him he needs to come meet his nephew.”

 

*** *** ***

 

It was the night before Loki and Sigyn planned on leaving Midgard and Loki was pacing the living room with his son against his shoulder trying to lull the fussy newborn to sleep whilst Sigyn slept like the dead in the next room. Narvi was almost out when a loud knock at the door startled him and he began crying.

“No, no, no…” Loki grumbled, stroking Narvi’s back as he stomped towards the front door. He glared through the peephole and begrudgingly opened the door.

“Agent Coulson.”

“Mr Olson. Narvi.”

“If you’re here to move us along, there’s no need. We will be leaving this realm at first light.”

“We’re aware.”

Loki arched an eyebrow.

“We’ve been monitoring you. …From a safe, nonintrusive distance, of course.” Coulson confessed.

“What is it you want then?” Loki asked, too tired to care about SHIELD’s surveillance.

“This arrived at a Bifrost site a few days ago. I think it was meant for you.”

It was only then that it registered with Loki that Coulson was holding something. Coulson held out a small bundle and Loki, confused and sceptical, took it off his hands.

“Thank you.”

“Safe travels,” Coulson said, taking his leave, “Oh, and don’t come back?” he added hopefully.

Loki snorted and shut the door, quietly, turning his attention to object in his hands. It was made of the softest Asgardian material, in his trademark green; a baby blanket. For a moment he thought his mother had made it for Narvi, but a heartbreaking second later realised that this was not possible. But if not his mother, then who? Loki moved to the bedroom and lay the blanket down, his eyes noticing sections where the fabric was worn and where a few stitches were missing.

 _This was mine._ Loki gasped at the realisation. With only a minor hesitation he lay the still fussing Narvi down on the blanket and began to swaddle him in it. Who could have sent this? Not his mother, obviously, and not Thor – how would he even know of it? – so that left only…  _Odin_.

Loki gazed adoringly at his drowsy son, his tiny fingers grazing the gold embroidering that adorned the edges, and smiled. He lay down next to Sigyn and placed the sleeping Narvi between them, a hand resting over him. Sigyn shifted in her sleep and forced her heavy eyelids open.

“What’s going on?” she murmured.

“Our son is finally asleep.” Sigyn smiled as Loki leaned over to kiss her, resting her hand over his. “Sigyn, it’s time for us to go home.”

 

*** *** ***


End file.
